Night of the Benwolf
by wenjing10
Summary: The Yenaldooshi was back and it bit the Ultimatrix and Ben's hand! Every full moon, Ben will transform into Benwolf! His friends must kill the alien werewolf so he will be free from the curse!
1. Chapter 1: Bitten

**A story of great supernatural, adventure, action and romance. A great relationship between Ben and Julie, along with Gwen and Kevin (well...a bit). So was the alien werewolf and the Benwolf. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Bitten<strong>

In the dark, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were fighting the alien werewolf – which was the Yenaldooshi. Ben and Gwen didn't meet him since they were 10. Ben scanned his DNA and got Benwolf.

That summer was when Ben met Kai Green, and fell in love with her. But unluckily for him, Kai didn't like him, she just liked the aliens so she can tame them. Too bad for him!

But at least, Ben had a better girlfriend – that's Julie Yamamoto. They are so sweet and romantic. **(Me: Ugh!)**

Ben used Echo Echo, trying to defect him. Gwen used her powers and spells. Kevin used his powers – that's absorbing matter.

"So long we had to defect him?", Kevin asked.

"He's too strong. It will take some time, or never.", Gwen replied.

"Just leave that to me!", Echo Echo chipped.

He used his sonic waves to knock him off, but it was useless. That alien werewolf was much stronger than him. Although he turned himself more, but they were knock out one by one.

Suddenly, Echo Echo transformed back to the plain old Ben Tennyson.

"Aw, man! Not now!", Ben sighed helplessly.

The Yenaldooshi ran towards to him. Ben tried to use the Ultimatrix, but it was timed out. He was powerless to stop him!

Suddenly, the Yenaldooshi bit the Ultimatrix. Ben shouted in fear and pain.

"Ben!", Gwen and Kevin yelled.

Kevin quickly punched the alien werewolf. The Yenaldooshi roared in pain and ran away.

"Scary cat.", Kevin sighed.

"Ben! Are you OK?", Gwen asked her cousin.

"Yes, I'm fine. The Ultimatrix was not damaged, but I'm hurt.", Ben replied.

"Kevin, we better send him home.", Gwen said.

"Alright, plus it's late, we must go home now.", Kevin replied and on the engine of his car.

* * *

><p>Kevin sent Ben to his house first. Then he will sent Gwen to her house.<p>

"Good night, Ben.", Gwen said before she left.

Ben was left alone. He looked at the starless night sky.

_I'm left alone. _He thought.

There was a bright light in his house.

_That's odd. My parents are asleep. _Ben thought.

He went into his house and saw Julie sitting on a chair.

"Julie?", Ben was confused.

"Ben, you're here. Your parents were out of town, so were my parents. I was so worried about you.", Julie answered.

"Yeah, I'm...", Ben can't continued. The wound on his left was bleeding. It was hurting him.

"You're hurt?", Julie asked worriedly. Ben nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll help you.", she replied.

She spread on some medicine and wrapped his wound with bandage. Then, she sent him to his bed. She kissed him on his forehead before she left.

_She's so romantic...and pretty. How come I never kiss her before, but only her? _Ben thought after his pretty girlfriend left.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 coming soon!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: The Full Moon

**Chapter 2. The supernatural way is about to begin.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Full Moon<strong>

The next day, Gwen and Kevin were talking about the fight between the Yenaldooshi last night. Julie and I were listening.

"Alien werewolf, huh?", I moaned.

"Yeah, Ben was bitten by it, so was the Ultimatrix.", Gwen explained.

"Luckily the Ultimatrix was not damaged.", Kevin gave more information helpfully.

"Yesterday night was almost full moon, right?", I asked, hoped to be right.

"Yeah, what's wrong with the alien werewolf?", Gwen asked.

"This is not right, and it is not good.", I moaned.

"What?", Julie asked worriedly. She was afraid something may happen to Ben.

"I read stories about werewolves. Werewolves are transform when it's full moon. They may gone crazy and they will turn back to normal when the sun rises. I'm afraid the Yenaldooshi has the werewolf blood.", I explained.

"What do you mean?", Gwen asked.

"That means Ben was infected by it. He was bitten by the alien werewolf, so was the Ultimatrix. The werewolf blood may mess up the Ultimatrix and make him transforms into an alien werewolf when it's full moon.", I explained carefully.

"So that means Ben will transform tonight?", Julie asked worriedly.

"I think so.", I answered.

"So we must look after him.", Gwen suggested.

"We must be careful. If one of us was bitten by the alien werewolf or a werewolf, we will become one of them.", I reminded them.

"Then we must be careful.", Kevin said.

* * *

><p>Night fell. Ben was lying on his bed. He can't sleep. He flipped to the left, then to the right.<p>

He stood up and opened the curtains. He saw the moon, it was completely round. It was full moon tonight.

Suddenly, he felt the pain around his body. His body fell down. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and groaned in pain. He never felt this kind of pain in his life.

The Ultimatrix activated itself. A flash of green light covered his body. His body begun to cover with thick fur. His fingers turned into sharp claws. His arms and legs became strong. His face began to change too.

A minute later, he was fully transformed. An alien werewolf was standing there. He has transformed into Benwolf!

He kept roaring loudly. His parents heard it. They walked towards to his room and opened his bedroom door.

"Ben,", Ben's mother, Sandra, began. "Could you kept your voice...",

Before she could finished, she and her husband were shocked to see an alien werewolf standing there, groaning.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon! Thanks for the reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Going Insane

**Chapter 3. Thanks for enjoying my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Going Insane<strong>

Kevin, Julie and I gathered at Gwen's house. She and her parents were not asleep. Julie looked at the full moon from a window.

"Don't worry, Julie.", I comforted her. "We will do anything to help Ben."

"Thanks, Melody.", she replied.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound. It was coming from the door. "Help! Help!", two voices called out from the outside.

"What on earth...", Kevin yawned.

Gwen's mother, Natalie, went to open the door. Before she could responds, Carl and Sandra quickly ran in. They were very panic.

Natalie quickly slammed the door tightly.

"Carl, Sandra, you two...you two are hurt.", Gwen's father, Frank said. He decided to get some medicine and bandage.

"Are you alright?", Natalie asked.

"Oh, Frank, Natalie! There's a horrible alien or monster out there!", Sandra said in panic.

"Alien? Monster?", Kevin wondered.

Suddenly, another loud banging voice came from the door. Kevin went to open the door.

"NO! DON'T OPEN IT!", Carl shouted.

"Carl's right, Kevin! Don't open it!", Gwen yelled.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine.", Kevin comforted them. But they were still in panic. He opened the door. He began to speak.

"What do you...", Kevin suddenly stopped when he saw a sharp claw not far from him. "...want...?", he finished in a very soft voice. He was shocked.

The claw move downwards very fast. It almost scratched Kevin.

"WHOA!", Kevin yelled.

"Kevin! No!", Gwen shouted.

A creature came in. It was a werewolf, but it was an alien werewolf. The alien werewolf had green glowing eyes. It was groaning hardly.

"AH!", we screamed in fear.

"The back door! RUN!", Frank shouted. We ran out the door.

* * *

><p><em>Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff...Huff...<em>

The sound echoed around the quiet night scene at Bellwood. The sound was coming from us. We were running very fast. We hid behind some trees.

"_Pant _I...think we... _pant _lost it...", Gwen said softly as she panted hardly.

"What was that?", Frank asked.

"I...I don't know...", Sandra answered in pain.

"Sandra and I found it in Ben's room after we heard him groaning loudly.", Carl helped his wife to answer.

"That's it!", I suddenly yelled out.

"What?", they turned to me and asked.

"Ben must has became an alien werewolf!", I explained.

"I think you mean Benwolf.", Gwen supplied helpfully.

She turned her head to Kevin. His face was pale.

"Kevin?", Gwen asked.

"Guys...I don't think we lost him...", Kevin replied in fear.

The alien werewolf came out. It howled loudly.

"What are you waiting for? RUN!", Frank shouted. We began to run, except for Julie.

She saw the Omnitrix symbol on its chest. She knew it. It wasn't _it_, it was _him_.

"Ben...", she said softly.

"That was...Ben?", Ben's parents asked.

"Yes, it is!", I answered.

"He turned that alien before, but only once. He called it 'Benwolf'.", Gwen explained.

Benwolf went closer to Julie. He was groaning hardly than ever.

"Julie! He's insane! Move!", I shouted.

Julie was too scared to move. Her heart was beating hardly and loudly.

Benwolf lifted his left arm and began to attack her with his claws.

She screamed and closed her eyes. Luckily, I created a thick shield to protect her from the alien werewolf.

I transformed into my true identity – a monster. I began to attack him.

Sharp claws and roaring sounds echoed around them. I attacked him with my sharp claws, but he defended of it and used his sharp claws too. The tearing sound came out. I tried to scare him away with my sharp teeth but failed. He used the same way I did. He used sonic howl to attack me. I quickly created a very powerful shield. The sonic howl didn't cause any damage to the shield. Every time he used the sonic howl, I created the shield to protect myself. Seriously, I was in big trouble.

Suddenly, he attacked me but I managed to protect myself. With my wings, I flew to the night sky and escaped from the attack. He jumped very high, and I flew higher to prevent him from catching me.

"Gwen!", I shouted. She turned her head to me. "We need a plan. We must knock him unconscious.", I yelled.

"But how?", Gwen asked loudly.

"First, I attack him. Then, you tied him up, I'll hold him up. Kevin will knock his head hardly. He will fell unconsciously.", I told my plan to her.

"But will it hurt him?", Julie asked worriedly. She doesn't want Ben to get hurt.

"Don't worry, Julie. He'll be fine.", I replied and flew towards to Benwolf.

I blasted him with a powerful laser. He was a bit hurt but he still can fight. I managed to attack him with my powers – super strength, super speed, super agility, along with my intelligence.

The battle was fierce, totally! I can't stop panting. I needed to stop him.

"Gwen! Now!", I shouted.

Gwen tied Benwolf up with her powers. She and I managed to hold him as long as we can.

"Kevin!", Gwen yelled.

"I'm on it!", Kevin replied. His body had turned into wood.

His hands turned into hammer shapes and hit Benwolf very hard. His head was the hardest.

The insane alien werewolf fell down unconscious. Julie looked at the unconscious Benwolf.

"Ben...", she murmured.

I knew we better do something, and fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 coming soon! Don't miss it!<strong>

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Solving Problems

**Chapter 4. Please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Solving Problems<strong>

The next morning, Ben was still sleeping on his bed. Julie sat beside him. She was very worried about him. I stood beside the door. I must look after them because I was afraid Ben might be still insane and he will attack Julie. Well, that's what I thought...

It was nearly 12 pm. We have been stayed here since 8 am.

Suddenly, Ben's eyes slowly opened. He woke up. Julie grabbed his left hand. The scar on his left hand was gone since he transformed into Benwolf and gone insane.

"Ben, are you OK?", Julie asked worriedly. Last night, Kevin knocked him very hard and he fell unconscious.

"I'm OK. Just have a headache.", Ben answered.

"About time you woke up, Ben.", I said.

I opened the door and called Gwen, Kevin and the others.

"Hey, he's awake.", I called out. Looking at Gwen, Kevin and Ben's parents.

They went in the room. Ben saw his parents, Gwen and Kevin. He saw some bandages were covered around the sores on his parents' arms.

"Ben! You're OK!", his parents hugged him tightly although they were hurt.

Kevin sat beside Ben after his parents freed him.

"Hey, Ben. You feeling better?", Kevin asked.

"I think so.", Ben answered. Then, he turned to Gwen.

"Gwen, did I hurt anybody?", Ben asked.

"Yes, your parents, but they are OK. You almost hurt Julie, luckily Melody protected her.", Gwen explained.

"I think we better explain this.", I said.

* * *

><p>Later, I explained about werewolves to them.<p>

"Yes, werewolves.", I answered.

"Are you sure, Melody?", Sandra asked.

"Sure, I'm sure!", I replied.

"Ben was bitten by the Yenaldooshi during the fight, so he's one of them now.", Gwen said.

"Every full moon, he'll transform.", I said.

"What do you know more about them?", Kevin asked.

"Either we lock him up every full moon, or we break the curse.", I explained.

"How do we break the curse?", Julie asked hopefully.

"To break the curse, we must kill the Yenaldooshi with silver. If the alien werewolf is dead, Ben will be free from the curse, he will no longer transform into Benwolf when it's full moon again.", I explained.

"It'll be tricky, but most possible.", Kevin comforted Ben. Just like best friends.

"Tonight is another full moon. Ben will have to remain locked up while we go hunting.", I said.

"I understand.", Ben replied.

"You sit tight. We'll take care of this whole curse thing.", Kevin said.

"Just be careful, please.", Ben replied.

"But what happen I go insane again?", Ben asked suddenly.

"Don't worry. Julie and I will be here with you. I'm not going hunting.", I said.

"But you said 'we'. That's include you too.", Ben reminded me.

"Oh, right! I said wrong just now.", I answered.

We laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 coming soon! Bye!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Will Power

**Chapter 5. Please enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Will Power<strong>

Tonight, Ben's friends were going hunting. Max Tennyson had called over the Plumbers. Gwen's brother, Ken, was coming too. Even Jimmy Jones was coming too.

Ben, Julie and I were staying in his room. I attached a paper on the door. Its said 'WARNING! WEREWOLF!'

Inside, Ben, Julie and I waiting patiently for our friends. We chatted when waiting.

"I'm worried for the others. It makes me ill to think they could possibly get hurt...or worse.", Julie murmured.

"Yeah, me too.", I agreed.

"Yeah...In the movies where the main characters get infected, they usually take out the head werewolf.", Ben murmured.

"Ben, that's it!", I shouted suddenly.

"What?", Ben and Julie asked.

"If you face it yourself, you can weaken the Yenaldooshi before they deliver the final blow! I can help you too!", I explained.

"But we must stay here! And what if I hurt them?", Ben reminded me.

I thought for a while. "Call it an alien wolf's instinct if you want, but I have a feeling you'll do more good than harm. You're a hero, and I can fell it.", I answered.

Ben thought for a while. "You're right. I feel it too.", Ben agreed what I just said.

"Good.", I replied.

"I'm glad we are in...", Ben suddenly stopped. His eyes was looking at the full moon.

Ben felt the pain again. The transformation was more painful than he had anticipated. His entire body flashed in green light. The claws tearing out from under his nail beds, bones cracking and shifting, muscles throbbing and growing...Skull stretching, teeth elongating, fur pushing out from every pore on his skin, the Omnitrix symbol came out from his furry chest...He's changing...

Slowly, Ben was fully transformed into Benwolf. Julie placed her hands around his wolf like face. "Ben, control yourself. I believe in you. Please believe me. We will free you from the curse.", Julie whispered. Ben nodded. He was listening her.

We went outside. Julie was with Benwolf and me. We went to find the Yenaldooshi.

Control is of most vital importance. Surely this is a test of will. Even so, primal urges must be met.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 will be exciting! Don't miss it!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: End of the Alien Werewolf

**Chapter 6. The end of the alien werewolf, my favourite part!**

**Sorry for letting you waiting for so long. Everything was a mess... I got sick, then my computer gone crazy! Luckily, my father bought me a laptop and it was Windows 7! My mother helped me to transfer my data into my new computer. My mother even bought the newest LED monitor, she is going to buy a new keyboard and mouse. By the way, she formatted the computer and now it's hers. I also needed to download another , but now everything is done! Oh yeah!**

**I am using my laptop now, by the way, please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: End of the Alien Werewolf<strong>

Ben's friends were at Gwen's house. Gwen was finding a sharp silver item to kill the alien werewolf.

"Come on, Gwen, hurry up!", Kevin said.

A horrified loud howl came in from the window. The werewolves were out!

"The moon's already out!", Kevin shouted as he pointed the full moon from a window.

"I'm looking! I'm looking!", Gwen yelled back as she opened every drawer and cupboard. She hoped she could find a sharp silver item for their hunt.

Gwen opened the last drawer of a cupboard. "Ah, of course! Here it is!", Gwen shouted happily.

"Right with the other antiques!", Gwen explained and she took out a silver cake cutter.

"100 percent silver!", Gwen said and let her friends to look at the silver cake cutter.

"Cool!", Jimmy was amazed.

"A cake cutter?", Kevin wasn't impressed.

"Hmm...", Ben's father, Carl Tennyson, took the weapon gently and looked it closely.

"Yes, this will work.", Carl answered.

"Follow me, the hunt begins.", he said and opened the front door.

* * *

><p>They walked around Bellwood. Gwen used her power to track the alien werewolf. Her eyes were glowing fiercely.<p>

Suddenly, Gwen's eyes stopped glowing. "This way. The Yenaldooshi lurks in the woods.", Gwen said.

"Are you sure, Gwen? It's just I forgot to bring out the tracking device.", Gwen's grandfather, so was Ben's grandfather, Max Tennyson, asked.

"Don't worry, Max. She's always right.", Natalie answered.

"Sure as a swift arrow!", Kevin replied.

Gwen stopped for a while. "Stay close.", she murmured.

Alan, Cooper, Manny, Helen, Pierce and Jimmy hid behind the trees. While Carl, Sandra, Frank, Natalie, Max, Gwen and Kevin went to kill the Yenaldooshi.

Suddenly, a terrible groaning voice came out.

"Do you hear it?", Carl asked worriedly. The others nodded.

"Oh my gosh!", Sandra murmured as she pointed at the Yenaldooshi.

The Yenaldooshi was a big and strong alien werewolf. His eyes glowed in the dark. He was groaning hardly, it seemed he was very hungry.

"Dude...", Kevin gasped.

"It's so grotesque!", Natalie murmured.

"It's bigger than Benwolf!", Kevin murmured.

"Very well then...", Carl whispered. "...the alien werewolf of the night... Should die!", he shouted suddenly. He ran towards the Yenaldooshi with the silver cake cutter as a weapon.

He tried to use the silver cutter to attack the Yenaldooshi, and to kill it, but the Yenaldooshi was fast and quick, he always dodged off the attack. Then, he used his sonic howl and knocked off the silver cutter in Carl's hand. The cutter fell on the ground.

"Oh no!", Sandra shouted. The Plumbers and Jimmy Jones went to see what happened.

Suddenly, the alien werewolf became very fierce. It jumped and it was going towards to them!

"AH!", all of them screamed. The Yenaldooshi was getting closer, and closer. They knew it was the end of them...

But suddenly, the alien werewolf was knocked off by a creature. The Yenaldooshi fell on the ground hardly. Another alien werewolf appeared in front of their eyes.

"Is that...Ben? No way!", they were shocked to see Ben as Benwolf. He just saved them from the Yenaldooshi.

Then, another creature appeared. That was me! Julie ran towards to Gwen and saw us in action.

I pointed the Yenaldooshi. It was standing up. Ben nodded in understanding.

"No way...", Kevin was totally impressed.

The Yenaldooshi turned its head to us. Anger was showed on its face. We ran towards to it and the battle began.

"They're...attacking it?", Manny asked in confusion.

"What the heck is going on? Ben gone insane last night! What makes tonight any different?", Kevin asked quizzically.

"Don't you see it, Kevin? Surely it is a test of willpower!", Max Tennyson answered.

Kevin was confused.

"Ben had panicked and terrified by his own out of control alien transformation for the first time. Loss of control came easy. But with the help of Melody and Julie, his will became strong. Ben must have sensed our danger because of Melody. He looks totally in control tonight.", Max explained.

Meanwhile, Benwolf was holding the Yenaldooshi hardly. I was waiting for a prefect time to attack it.

Suddenly, Julie and Jimmy went towards to Benwolf. "BEN!", they shouted in the same time.

"Julie! Jimmy! Stay back!", Ben yelled.

The Yenaldooshi pushed Benwolf to a tree. He was going to hit them.

"Whoa! Look out!", I shouted.

Julie and Jimmy dodged over Benwolf before he hit them.

The Yenaldooshi went towards to them. Cold sweat went down from their heads. Benwolf opened his eyes and saw his friends were in trouble!

Ben quickly used his body and pushed them away from the tree. The Yenaldooshi jumped towards to him. With no fear, Ben attacked it fiercely. I joined him along.

Benwolf used his sonic howl and knocked the Yenaldooshi off its feet. I used my sharp claws to tear it piece by piece while Ben bit it. The Yenaldooshi howled in pain. He tried to escape but we held him very tight. The alien werewolf has no escape!

"Alright! They got it!", the Plumber helpers and the Tennyson family along with Kevin, shouted in enjoyment.

Suddenly, Kevin thought of something important. He quickly gave Ben's father, Carl Tennyson, the silver cake cutter.

"Final blow, dude! It's now or never!", Kevin reminded him.

Carl thought for a while. He gave Julie the silver cutter.

"Julie...", he began.

"Huh?", Julie was confused.

"Would you like the honor of breaking your boyfriend's curse?", he asked.

Julie held the silver cutter and thought for a while.

"It'd be my pleasure.", she answered in a cool way.

She ran towards Benwolf and I. "Coming through!", she yelled.

"Pin it down!", she said loudly to us.

We quickly held the Yenaldooshi down. I held in front of it while Ben held the back of it. Julie held the silver cake cutter to the sky. She was ready to end her boyfriend's curse.

"THIS IS FOR MY SWEET BOYFRIEND, BEN TENNYSON, YOU CREEP!", Julie yelled on top of her voice.

Julie quickly used the silver cutter and poked into its heart. The alien werewolf howled in pain.

"Yeah! Right in the heart!", the Plumber helpers and the Tennyson family along with Kevin, yelled joyfully. Ben's mother, Sandra Tennyson, and Gwen's mother, Natalie Tennyson, were shocked to see the final blow.

Julie, still holding the silver cutter, was shocked and terrified. Drops of cold sweat fell from her head.

The alien werewolf's body began to burn. His body was turning black. Ben and I pulled Julie back, leaving the cutter.

Our eyes widen as we saw the final blow. The Yenaldooshi howled in pain. The fire was killing it. The fire slowly faded away. The Yenaldooshi was dead. All it left was the black burnt body.

Gwen went to pick up the silver cake cutter. The cutter was still the same. It didn't burn with the Yenaldooshi. "Whew...", Gwen sighed in relief.

Kevin went towards to her. "You were worried about the stupid cutter!", Kevin yelled.

"It's a part of an antique set, OK?", Gwen explained loudly. She disliked when Kevin said that.

The Plumber helpers and the Tennyson family went to see the burnt body of the Yenaldooshi. Meanwhile, Gwen and Kevin kept arguing about the silver cake cutter.

"See, we'd break that curse!", Julie said to Ben and me. I had transformed back to myself, but Ben was still Benwolf.

Suddenly, Benwolf's body began to shack.

"Huh?", Julie was confused. "What's with..."

Before she could finished, Benwolf fell to the ground.

"...you?", Julie finished.

"The curse is broken. Now he changes back.", I explained.

A flash of green light covered Benwolf. Seconds later, Benwolf was gone but Ben Tennyson was there, sleeping soundly.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be the end! I will update quickly. Bye! See you soon!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Finale

**Finally, the end! Last night, I watched "Firebreather" on Cartoon Network. It was amazing! I decided to write this story and Ben 10 together. By the way, Please enjoy the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Finale<strong>

The next morning, Ben was sleeping on his bed. Julie and I kept in watch on him. Gwen and Kevin came into his room. Suddenly, Ben's eyes opened slowly.

"Ben, you're awake!", Julie cried out.

"Uh? Julie?", Ben began.

"Good to see you're OK.", I said.

Ben sat on his bed. He groaned for a while.

"Are you alright, Ben?", Julie asked him worriedly as she toke his green jacket from a chair.

"Other than the splitting headache...", Ben answered and he saw Julie's worried eyes. "...I'm fine", Ben comforted her. And that was when Julie's worried eyes were gone.

Ben grabbed his jacket from Julie. "What a night...", he moaned. He wore his jacket back.

"You're telling me!", Kevin let out a laugh.

"We were pretty much scared half to death!", Gwen said.

We all laughed.

"I can imagine.", Ben replied.

"Totally.", I agreed.

We walked out from Ben's room and went to the living room.

The Tennyson family and the Plumber helpers, along with Jimmy Jones, saw us.

Manny spoke first. "That was awesome, though...the way you two protected us from that monster."

Ben and I smiled.

"It's like Grandpa Max said. It was all about willpower.", Ben said and he winked at Grandpa Max. "I'm just glad none of you were hurt."

I nodded. I was thinking that too.

Alan spoke next. "Man...That's so typical of you two, Ben, Melody."

"Way to stay put, by the way.", Cooper said.

"You two are lucky everything turned out alright.", Helen said.

"I know.", Ben and I replied.

"But I'll have to admit, that final blow Julie delivered was rather impressive.", Jimmy said. Max nodded, so was the Plumber helpers.

Julie smiled, Ben gave her a lovely smile. It made her smiled widely.

Ben's parents gave Ben a hug.

"So...guess it's all over, right?", Kevin whispered to Max.

"Yes. Hopefully, this will all become just a bad memory.", Max answered.

* * *

><p>It was 10 pm at night. Ben lay on his bed, still opening his eyes. He looked up the ceiling, thinking about the supernatural effect last night. The full moon shone into his room from the window.<p>

His parents were sleeping soundly. So was Gwen and Kevin. He wondered about Julie, Melody and Jimmy.

Suddenly, he woke up and wore his green jacket. He went out from his house.

On the lush green grass, Julie, still hadn't sleep. She was looking at the full moon. She thought about the fight last night.

Ben came to her. "Good evening, Julie.", Ben greeted her politely.

"Hi, Ben.", Julie said.

They looked at the full moon.

"The moon looks pretty tonight.", Julie said.

"It reminds me of you.", Ben replied.

Julie blushed. "Really?", she asked.

"Sure it does, indeed.", Ben answered.

Julie kissed his on his cheek again. When she was about to let go of it, Ben pushed her head to his. He placed his lips on hers. Julie was shocked. Ben touched on her soft black hair. Slowly she closed her eyes and pushed his head harder, deepening the wonderful kiss.

Jimmy and I hid behind a tree. We saw them kissing wonderfully.

"Aren't you going to vomit, you said you dislike that.", Jimmy asked very soft. It sounded like a whisper.

"I don't vomit when I saw a perfect scene of love, only on my friends.", I whispered.

I knew it will all end in a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how do you think? Please R&amp;R.<strong>

**Don't miss my new story! Bye!**


	8. Next Story

**My next supernatural story! Sharp teeth, bloody eyes, and they only come out at night. They are...vampires!**

**Title: Melody the Vampire**

**Plot: One night I lost my monster form. Sharp teeth and bloody eyes controled me, sucking animal blood is the worst... Guess who am I? A VAMPIRE!**

**Although I am a vampire, but I don't have vampire weakness. Strange, wasn't it? I better kill the vampire who cursed me into this!**

**Please...read it.**

**Bye!**


	9. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
